Save the Last Dance
by justbeache
Summary: Based on the new stills from Last Dance. Stefan and Elena getting ready for the dance.


A/N

After seeing the stills for Last Dance, I'm more excited about that episode than Know thy enemy (I'm excited for that one too, it's been a long 6 weeks). Anyway, I was inspired to write this little bit of Stelena love, set before the still shots. And a bonus of them driving and arriving at the dance.

* * *

"Hmmm….that was so good." Elena tells him licking her lips and pulling his mouth back to hers. They were laying naked together on his bed after their second failed attempt at getting ready for the school dance.

"We're going to be late for the dance." Stefan replied between kisses, his relaxed tone implying that he could really care less about moving her away from him to start getting dressed.

"We should stay here and have our own 60's dress up party. What would you want me to wear?" Elena's voice low and seductive.

"Lets see. The 60's were about freedom and the sexual revolution. So how about what you're wearing now. Nothing?" he tells her moving one of his hands down her cheek, cupping her breast and settling on her bare hip.

"That's all I've been wearing lately around you. We spent the last few days together sans clothes and I still can't get enough of you."

"I can't get enough of you either." Stefan said kissing her quickly on the lips before adding. "But if we're going to go to this thing, you need to pick an outfit and get ready." he tells her pointing at the various clothes strung out across his room as he gets out of bed and pulls on a pair of pants that he had discarded earlier.

"Stefan." Elena says disapprovingly but follows his lead by putting one of his snug fitting t-shirts and coming over to stand beside him. "I can't choose. You pick."

"Red. Wear the red." pointing to the dress draped over his desk chair.

"It's very short." she replies biting her lip.

"You'll look very sexy in it." Stefan tells her handing her the dress, swatting her on the bottom as he points her to his bathroom.

"Hey." she protests "Why can't I get dressed out here with you?"

"Because we've tried that. Twice. And the only way we're going to get dressed is to do that in different rooms." he explains looking over his shoulder at her as he pulls his 60's era suit out of the garment bag.

He's fully dressed when she comes out of the bathroom still wearing his t-shirt. "Wow. You look great." she tells him looking him up and down.

"Thanks. But why are you not dressed?" He asks her, because in his mind her outfit had been decided.

"The red. It doesn't look right." Elena tells him as she walks over to his desk and starts looking through more outfits.

"How about purple? The purple dress will look so hot on you." he suggests

"Do you really care or are you just trying to make me hurry?" she says teasing him.

"I love you. I love you in purple. I love you in anything though, so maybe I am just trying to get you to hurry." he tells her smiling back at her.

"I love you. So much." she tells him quietly with her head bowed, knowing he can hear her even when she mumbles. The feeling of melancholy that had started on her in the bathroom now coming back to her as she thinks about leaving their safe haven and going to the dance.

"Hey. What's wrong?" he asks walking over to stand beside her.

* * *

They were finally in the car on they way to the dance but Elena couldn't shake the feeling of doom that had settled over her back at Stefan's house. She felt like they were leaving their personal bubble behind and entering the real world again. The world where she was being hunted and where they might be separated forever.

"Are you still feeling bad?" Stefan asks knowing her mood had changed drastically from their earlier playfulness to a hint of sadness when she had came out of the bathroom.

"I wish we didn't have to leave your room."

"We can turn around and go home."

"Everyone is expecting us."

"I don't care about everyone, just you." Stefan tells her as he pulls into a full parking lot and finally finds a spot towards the back.

"I just feel like something is going to happen tonight." Elena tells him as he comes around to help her out of the low passenger seat.

"Like what? Klaus?"

"Maybe. It just feels like we're walking into the unknown."

"Babe, we always are walking into the unknown. It's been apart of our lives since we meet."

"True. We don't have a normal relationship do we?" Elena says to him reaching over to take his hand and entwining their fingers.

"No, it's not. But it's never boring." Stefan tells her bringing their hands up and placing a kiss on hers.

"I tell you what. We'll go inside, greet our friends. Dance one dance and I'll pull you over in the corner and kiss you all night." Stefan tells her as they continue walking closer to the entrance.

"Sounds great. Except I would like a little more than a kiss." Elena tells him bringing her arms to encircle his neck and whispers what she would like in his ear.

"That's it. We're leaving." Stefan says kissing her briefly before turning them around and moving them back towards his car.

Just then, Alaric and Damon step out of the door, spotting them walking away from the entrance. Alaric call out to them. "Hey, where are you guys going?"

"Damn. No where." Stefan answers him with resignation in his voice. as he slowly turns them back towards the door.

"You guys finally made it. I was starting to worry that we were going to have to pry you apart." Damon tells them with his usual snark.

"Yep, we made it." Elena tells them smiling back, half sarcastically as she and Stefan walk past them and into the overly decorated gym.


End file.
